peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 November 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-11-10 ; Comments *Peel is mystified by a letter expressing disappointment from a listener who missed him speaking at Ilford Town Hall, as it's the first he's ever heard of such a booking. *Following the Puressence track, John invites votes for the 1995 Festive Fifty. *He apologises for being grumpy, and complains about having to pay £80 every Friday to stay in a hotel in Central London (since he had another show on Saturday afternoon). *JP plays the wrong session track by Distorted Waves Of Ohm, realising he's already played the one he had cued up. *He congratulates himself for realising that he was about to play the KG track at the wrong speed before he did so. Then plays it at the wrong speed. *Quote following Henry And Louis track: "There are about 9 million dub LPs around at the moment. Well, that's a silly exaggeration. 4 million." *''Selected dance/internation tracks with intros and outros also available on files 5-8.'' Sessions *Heads, #1. Recorded 1995-10-22. No known commercial release. *Distorted Waves Of Ohm, one and only session (rpt). First broadcast 30 June 1995. (recording date unknown). No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part 1 cuts in 3:11 into track *John B, Mental Power: Green (12") Formation Colours Series GREEN 001 @ $ *US Maple: 'Letter To ZZ Top (LP-Long Hair In Three Stages)' (Skin Graft) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Golden Birdies (album - Clear Spot) Reprise $ *Heads: 'Chipped' (Peel Session) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: 'Apparitions' (Peel Session) # $ *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'If Fingers Were Xylophones (7”/CD)' (Ankst ANKST064) *Trashwomen: Pretty Baby (v/a album - That's Mighty Childish) Vendetta VEND 007 $ *Tapper Zukie: 'Jah Jah Dub' (album - In Dub) Blood & Fire BAFCD 008 # $ *(news) *Puressence: Fire (7") Island S 619 $ *Heads: 'Widowmaker' (Peel Session) *Ec8or: Ich Suche Nichts (album - Ec8or) Digital Hardcore Recordings DHR LP3 # $ *Funf: Anstatt (v/a album - Wohlstand) Human Wrechords HW 012 Part Two *Hot Steppers: Untitled (a-side of 12" - Hot Steppers Vol. 2) Hot Steppers HOT-002 # $ *Luggage: Here Come The Leftover (EP - Meantime) Blunt BLUNT 0010 $ *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: 'Split Level Creation' (Peel Session) # $ *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Duck Duck Duck Goose (LP-Puss O2)' (Dark Beloved Cloud/Making Of Americans) *Wedding Present: 'Sucker (7”)' (Siesta Records SIESTA33/Merge Records MRG092) *Surf Creatures: 'Toxic Beach (LP-The Surf Sound Of Derby)' (Snatch) *Heads: 'Theme' (Peel Session) *Infinity Project: 'Feeling Very Weird (LP-Feeling Weird)' (Tip) # *Ed Wood: 'Let's Turn Back (CD-Orgy Of The Dead O.S.T.)' (Strange) *Polvo: 'Bat Radar (EP-This Eclipse)' (Merge) *KG: 'You My Sweet Wounded Bird' (Lo-Fi Recordings LOW2) 7”: Candy Loves Me So *(news) Part Three *(a rather wobbly start) *Minty: Plastic Bag (Single Mix) (12”) Sugar BAG 1 # *Nub: 'It Became Necessary' (Love Train Recordings PUBE07) Compilation CD/LP: The Camden Crawl *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: 'The Solution' (Peel Session) # *Invisible Men: 'Why Don't You Do Me Right?' (Estrus ES778) 7”: Hunt You Down *Heads: 'Woke Up' (Peel Session) *Movietone: 'Chance Is Her Opera' (Planet PUNK010) LP: Movietone *Orchestra Bwambe Bwambe: 'Tumba' (ASL) *Lollipop: 'Half Dead - Half Gone' (Amphetamine Reptile SCALE77) 7”: Half Dead *Jon The Dentist: The Simirillion (Svenson's Trip To Gondor) (12" - The Simirillion) Phoenix Rising PHX 002 # % *Blue Hawaiians: 'White Christmas (LP-Christmas On Big Island)' (Restless) *Bardots: 'Carrion (7”)' (Ché Trading) Part Four *Henry & Louis: Dub Rebellion (album - Rudiments) More Rockers ZCDKR3 # % *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: 'Snark' (Peel Session) # % *Statics: Roxbury Lanes (10" EP - Pinball Junkies) Estrus ES109 % *(news) *D'Cruze: Ruf Intelligence Revisited (album - Control) Suburban Base SUBBASECD2/SUBBASELP2 # % *Autopop: 'Still Hanging Around (7”)' (Regal REG4) *Heads: 'Spliff Riff' (Peel Session) *Idaho Bayonet: 'The Worm' (white label) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: 'Sketch Plan And Elevation' (Peel Session) # % Tracks marked @ available on File 5 # on File 6 '% on '''File 7 '$ on '''File 8 '''and & on '''File 9 File ;Name *1-4) Peel Show 1995-11-10 pts 1-4.mp3 *5) Dat_094_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *6) Dat_097_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *7) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE253 *8) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE254 ;Length *1-4) 00:44:26, 00:42:20, 00:43:39, 00:42:50 *5) 04:04:12 (from 03:46:45-03:52:10) (to 03:49:54 unique) *6) 04:04:38 (to 01:05:25) *7) 1:33:19 (32:45-57:07) *8) 1:33:18 (42:37-1:22:13) ;Other *1-4) Files created from CB010 and CB011 of 500 Box. *5) 6) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 094 Dat 097 *7) Created from LE253 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 253 *8) Created from LE254 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 254 ;Available *1-4) Mixcloud *5) 6) Mooo *7) 8) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:500 Box Category:Unknown Category:Max-dat Tapes